The Mature Consultant
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This story is a follow up to my previous story 'The Mature Adult'. It takes place during season 4 episode 1 and has specific spoilers for everything up to that point. This is how I envisioned the conversation between Gregson and Sherlock going. WARNING: Consensual spanking of an adult as punishment.
**Author's Note:** This was written for the 'Merry Month of Mini Fics' over at the LiveJournal group 'spanking_world'. For the challenge the story had to be under 1000 words, which was difficult for me. Specific spoilers for _Elementary_ Season 4 Episode 1 ' The Past is Parent'. This is my version of how the discussion between Gregson and Sherlock could have gone at the precinct. This is also a follow up to my story 'The Mature Adult', and you should probably read that one first.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money on this story.

 **Warning:** Consensual spanking of an adult as punishment.

THE MATURE CONSULTANT

"Captain?" Sherlock said as he knocked on the man's office door.

"Sherlock." Gregson gestured to a chair. "Come in. have a seat."

"I heard you stopped by the brownstone earlier," Sherlock said. "That's very kind."

"Well you were on my mind." Gregson closed the door.

"Yes. Of course I was. Several days ago I nearly killed a man and I injected myself with a controlled substance. Me. Your consultant."

"Sherlock…" he said with a sigh.

"My behavior was inexcusable, and I do apologize."

"You're acting like _you_ did something," Gregson said with confusion. "Something was done _to_ you."

"No I chose to use heroine. That was my choice. I also chose to commit assault. I could have walked away. Yes there were extenuating circumstances, but it was still a conscious decision." Sherlock paused. "I have to admit that I've been reluctant to come see you, because of our previous discussion about illegal activities and consequences." Gregson shook his head, but Sherlock continued. "I wasn't ready to face that at first, but I'm ready now."

The captain leaned forward in his chair and said gently, "I'm sorry Sherlock, but that won't be necessary, because there already are consequences."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"That whether or not the district attorney charges me with a crime, my consultantcy with the NYPD has come to an end."

Gregson sat back and really looked at Sherlock. "If you already know, then why bring up our previous discussion?"

"I didn't agree to your terms so that I could keep my job. I agreed to your terms because I respect you, and I value our friendship. I understand how important upholding the law is to you, and I purposefully did illegal things. I want to make that right between us." Shelock looked down at his lap and added, "And though I'm loath to admit it, the thought of our previous discussion is most likely the only thing that kept me from killing him. You made it clear that you cared about me as a person." He made eye contact again. "Not many people do."

The older man thought that over for a moment, and then reluctantly asked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, I can come over after work."

"I'll make sure Joan is out." Sherlock stood. "I'll see you then."

"Not so fast. I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Joan won't be a consultant any longer either."

"Captain…" Sherlock started to protest.

"It's done. My hands are tied. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"But you know she thrived here on her own when I was in London."

"I know, but this comes from way above me. I'm sorry."

Sherlock left the precinct with a frown.

# # #

That night Sherlock answered the door with a tight smile. "Captain." He stood back so the older man could come inside. "Joan went to dinner with a friend. It's unlikely that she'll return before ten."

Once the door was shut, Sherlock gestured towards the table where he often worked on cases. "I've cleared off the table for us."

"You seem awfully gung-ho about getting your ass tanned," Gregson said with suspicion, unfortunately remembering what Joan had said about Sherlock enjoying pain.

Blanching slightly, Sherlock said, "Quite the contrary, Captain. I've been dreading it all afternoon. But it's best to get this sort of thing over with as quickly as possible."

The older man nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that, so let's not drag it out." He gestured to the table and said, "Bend over," before taking off his belt.

With a grimace of distaste Sherlock turned around, bent slightly and placed his palms on the table.

The captain doubled the belt over in his hand, and said, "You're getting twenty; ten for the drugs, and ten for the assault. I'm being lenient, because of the extenuating circumstances."

Sherlock nodded in understanding.

The force of the first hard thwack took Sherlock by surprise. A small grunt of pain came out, and he readjusted his stance to accommodate for the punishing blows. He tried to concentrate on regulating his breathing to ride it out, but that only worked for the first six slaps. After that little noises of pain and distress escaped him with each measured blow.

Gregson paused after the first ten, put a hand on Sherlock's back and said, "I want you to know that I understand why you did it, but I don't condone your behavior. Hopefully this will help you think twice if there's a next time."

Feeling close to tears, the younger man nodded and muttered, "I'm certain that it will."

The whistle of the belt signaled the second half of the punishment. The hot flashes of pain on already throbbing skin made it impossible to remain quiet, and extreemly difficult to stay in place, but Sherlock forced himself to be still, because he knew he deserved it.

As soon as the last smack landed Gregson took his hand off Sherlock's back, and said, "Okay, it's over," before putting his belt back on.

Sherlock stayed where he was, breathing hard, and calming himself down after that surprisingly emotional punishment. Once he felt calm enough he stood up straight and turned to face the captain.

"Are things back to normal between us now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're square." Gregson put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You've really matured over the past few years, Sherlock. I'm proud of you for owning up to your mistakes, and taking your licks without complaint."

"Thank you Captain. That means a lot to me."

With a smile, Gregson said, "How about you offer me a cup of coffee now that the hard part is out of the way, and I can help you brainstorm new job ideas for you and Joan?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Sherlock said, and headed towards the kitchen with a stiff gait.

The End


End file.
